Finding love after war
by Primordialfanfic
Summary: Blarg... Can't think of future chapters so, if anyone wants to adapt this, PM and I'll send you the 2 chapters I made for you to change or do what ever with - Primordial (working on my percy jackson books, first on the list is Heir to Poseidon)
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer : I do not own Enders Game, full credit to the characters of this story to Orson Scott)

Two years after the extinction of the bugger home world...

Mystery POV:  
Its been Two years since I left Earth and its been Two years since the war on earth subsided... You may be thinking "who is this person, and why has he left earth?", well this person is none other than the legendary Commander himself, The executioner of thee buggers, the guardian of Earth Andrew Ender Wiggin and this is his life after the war.

Enders POV:  
I was having coffee with Petra at my secluded lake mansion **( /2011/02/15/palazzo-nobiliare-on-the-butler-chain/lake-down-mansion-2-2/ image is here)**, yes Petra and all of Dragon army came with me on the new colony, Petra is the head of the SIG division under the CSC, along with toon leaders as squadron leaders for the SIG division. Anyway, me and Petra were looking over landscape we call home, we found this planet outside the belt, it had its own sun, breathable air, plentiful with water and animals, it was like earth without the pollution since the cars here are solar powered, anyway we just sat there and enjoyed the view, sipping our coffee and the occasional random topic of the past to disrupt the silence between us, some serious, some funny, and some plain out random. I then started thinking about the planet, the bugger egg I found and sending it in a pod that was 3 planets away, that was one year ago, I wonder how its doing now. While I was thinking this, I didn't notice Petra trying to get my attention, I finally got out of my thoughts, I turned my head from the landscape, to only meet Petra's face centimeters from mine, I jumped back in surprise to only fall off my chair and Petra laughing her ass off at me. So I did the most reasonable thing in mind, I grabbed my cup of water and dumped the water on her face, that made her stopped laughing, I then said "there now we both are embarrassed", we just stared at each other for a few seconds to only laugh at each other, I then heard my wrist communicator beep.

Petras POV:  
I was at Enders mansion which was outside of the new Colony city that settled here Two years ago, anyway I was at Enders house for coffee and to hang out, we went out to the deck outside his dining area, we stayed silent and enjoyed the landscape, we talked to break the silence, we talked about our past, some serious, some funny, and some plain out random. I guess Ender was thinking about something since he was just staring at the water, I tried to get his attention for a while,I guess he noticed since the look on his face to notify he is back into reality, he turned his head, I didn't notice how close we were till he looked over to me since he jumped out of his chair out of shock. I couldn't suppress my laughter, so I let it out, only to be splashed by a cup of water dumped on me by Ender, a few seconds later he says "There now were both embarrassed" we then laughed since it somehow amused us which was interrupted by Enders wrist communicator beeping.

My first story, how do you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Enders POV :  
I answered my wrist communicator, I was greeted by the voice of my Deputy Chairman Of the CSC Bean "Ho Ender, the council has called a meeting for tomorrow at 8:00am" bean said "Alright, thanks for notifying me, and how is the investigation on the "rebel" alliance going?" I asked "We have received four leads so far, all leading to a dead end, I'll send a full report to you tomorrow" bean said " alright thanks, now if your done bothering I would like to get back to my coffee with Petra" I said " Oh so your with Petra, I knew the day would come when you guys would go on a date" bean said in a loud voice to make sure Petra heard "Oh shut up bean" Petra and I both said "See already saying each others sentences at the same time, well I gotta go, IF generals are here to see how the colony's are going, talk to you later" Bean said and then ended the link. I looked back towards Petra and said "Anything you wanna do?" "Well it's getting hot, what about a swim in the lake?" Petra asked "yeah sure, got any cloths?" I asked "No, I'll just go in my underwear, I've got spare ones in my bag when I go to the gym" she said "Alright" is all I had to say, I then heard her say "Well come on Ender, or is the great executioner of the bugger fleet shy of seeing an old friend in their undergarments?". Now don't get me wrong, we've all seen each other in our underwear when we visit each other and a view walk ins here and there, but lately I've been feeling shy around her, it was like I was a launchie again, except I wasn't skinny anymore, after the war and realization I killed a civilization, I exercised to get my mind off it, I had a swimmers build and a 6 pack, at age 18 I don't look that bad. I replied to her "Well of course not" so I took of my shirt and shorts and jumped into the water in my boxers, she then followed, we swam for two hours till we got tired, we just lay there at a sandy bank and looked at the sky not caring if anyonr saw us like this, but what I didn't know was that a few SIG team leaders were watching them from the deck of my mansion.

Bernard's POV :  
Me and the other SIG leaders were heading over to Enders since we heard Petra was there and we were going there to ruin their time, I knocked on the door and no one answered, I knocked again and the same result, so we went through the gate that lead to the back to see the Chairman and the Commander of the SIG division... in their underwear swimming in the lake, I turn to the guys and say "Hey guys look, the chairman and the commander went swimming in their underwear!" In a loud whisper, they look where I pointed and their mouths dropped to the floor, Crazy tom spoke up and said "Dude... I knew they were in to each other but, I never knew they would go that far...", we then see them get out and lay in the sand, we decided to sneak up on them, and when were close we all said in unison "DAMMNN, I knew you guys were adventurous, but this is a whole new level for your friendship with benefits", Ender and Petra turned around and gave us the "Glare", now everyone in the CSC knew that when Ender gave the "Glare" you were in trouble, he was disappointed in you, or you are so dead. So we all did the most reasonable thing, we ran like bunny rabbits getting chased by rabid dogs.

Petra's POV:  
Me and Ender were just laying in the sand peacefully, which was broken by giggles and my SIG leaders saying in unison "DAMMNN, I knew you guys were adventurous, but this is a whole new level for your friendship with benefits" after that they ran like no tomorrow, I guess it was because of my Enders death glare, wait did I just say my Ender?!

Enders POV:  
We were found out by the SIG leaders, how? Well they interrupted us while we were laying down at the beach by saying "DAMMNN, I knew you guys were adventurous, but this is a whole new level for your friendship with benefits" I gave them my infamous glare and they ran like a bunch of rabbits getting chased by rabid dogs, I turned to Petra which I guess was thinking about something, so I went up to her real close and blew into her face which at the same time she turned her head to meet my air blowing mouth with hers...

Petra's POV:  
I turned my head since Ender was moving, I met his face against mine... Kissing me?! It took me a while to comprehend so out of shock I socked him square in the face.


End file.
